The Shroompendium of Words
LET THIS BE A DETAILED COMPENDIUM OF ALL OF THE WORDS CREATED BY THE SHROOMEY ONE. THIS PLACE IS NOT INTENDED FOR CHILDREN. ThwiCKAP - The sound an anus makes when a foot is rapidly pulled out of it - 11/6/2019 Vagenis - When someone has a cock that is also a vagina. Like, it's a penetration tool, but it also opens up like a book to take penis within itself. That's a GG. - 11/6/2019 Ah Caint Stanja - what rednecks from deep south USA say when expressing their discontent with another human being. - 11/8/2019 Fap Whistle - A whistle you blow that alerts your family and friends not come into your room. It makes the sound "DOAGHN'T CUM IN HERE! I AM PLAYING WITH MY PENIS UNTIL I EJACULATE INTO SOCKS! THANSK MUMSIE!" - 11/8/2019 Slop Rocket - When you remove your phallic object from something slobbery and filled with goo, and then insert it into another orifice with intense speed and precision, causing a loud PATHWHIP sound, followed by leakage and unpleasant gases. - 11/8/2019 Dog Waffle - A waffle, made from dog. Made in a dog shaped waffle iron probably. I don't endorse the consumption of dogs. - 11/14/2019 Cat Magnet - A cat that sticks to metal - 11/18/2019 Italian Snapping Turtle - When you use marinara sauce to lube up a butthole before penetration - 11/25/2019 Yeast Fountain - When you have a woman lay on her back with her legs spread and up in the air, and mix a root-beer float into her yeast infected vagina, and then tickle her to make it spray out and drink up as much as you can! - 11/30/2019 Boil Oil - When you pop a boil or cyst, and the pus-y shit that comes out is all like fuckin gnarly, and you get a bunch on you, and when you wipe it off it leaves like a shiny oily residue. That's fuckin boil oil bro. It can also be used as a personal lubricant. - 12/7/2019 Ze Shoegasm - Is when Rakshasa ze German shoe demon loads your anus with 17 stiletto shoes, and you expell seminal fluids just from being so full of ze shooes, there is no room for ze fluids to stay in ze body. Zen Rakshasa makes you eat ze sticky mess from a high heel boot covered in ze demon feces - 1/8/2020 Arabian Chili Dog - When you eat way too much curry or whatever, some spicy Arabic shit, and then you unleash a torrent of fiery red and possibly bloody fecal matter into a vessel for feces storage. It typically comes out as a log, however it is soft and runny. Somewhat like a chili dog. Vasmegma - The goopy white layer that covers the peen when it is removed from a frothy vagina Gazitchawonk - When a German chef batters his toes in buttered lemon batter, and recites the American National Anthem on a Tuesday.